The Healing Powers of Friendship and Ice cream
by RockerBabe414
Summary: As it says on the label. Kirk consoles Spock with ice cream, with surprising results. Friendship fic, but can be read as pre-slash if desired. See inside for more details.
1. Friendship and Ice Cream

_Dedicating this to my bestie, Chloe. Miss you babe! Hope you read this, you nerd! Love you!_

**The Healing Powers of Friendship and Ice cream**

**Contents: **Title is self explanatory. Kirk consoles Spock with ice cream, with surprising results. Friendship fic, but can be pre-slash. Read label inside for more details. Nuff said.

**Flavour: **Spock/Kirk friendship. Can be read as pre-slash, if preferred

**May contain traces of:** Uhura bashing, but hopefully nothing too nasty or strong. A few curse-words too. Sorry…

**Made with ingredients imported from:** Gene Roddenberry's imagination and JJ Abrams' rehash of an old classic

**Consumer Notice:** Just a really random idea I came up with one really random day. Probably just fluff, but may have a slight undercurrent of angst.

If you have any complaints, questions or suggestions, please don't hesitate to contact me.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Captain, I must enquire as to what you are doing outside my quarters. May I be of assistance?"

"No Spock, I just…"

Spock cut him off.

"Then, if you have no reason to be here, I suggest you leave."

"Maybe I can be of assistance to you, Spock."

"Why would you believe I am in need of assistance, Captain?"

"I heard about you and Lieutenant Uhura. I came to offer my apologies."

"Your apology is unwarranted and illogical, Captain. Good day." He turned to close the door and walk away.

He's not getting off that easily, Jim vowed.

"Fine then. How about: As your Captain, I am taking it upon myself to ensure all parties of the terminated relationship are able to function cooperatively. I shall spend several hours interacting with you, and then come to a conclusion."

Spock was about to cut him off once more, but he cut him off instead.

"If you refuse, I shall find no other option than to report this to Starfleet officials."

"Blackmail, Captain?" If Kirk didn't know better, he would have sworn he saw a smirk in his First Officer's eyes.

"C'mon Spock. Please, it's just a couple of hours."

"If you must, Captain." Spock stood to the left of the doorway, allowing Jim to enter the First Officer's quarters.

"I even have ice cream for the consoling part!"

"Ice-cream?"

"Ice cream is the consoling food of the Universe, Spock. Surely someone as intellectually adept as you would know that ice cream is an essential part of consoling someone."

He stared at the Vulcan for a few moments then realisation dawned.

"Oh, you don't know what ice cream is? Where have you been, Spock? Never mind, stupid question." He said at Spock's quirked eyebrow.

"Basically, it is a sweet, creamy, frozen delicacy. It can come in multiple flavours, but the most basic and the best is vanilla." He said gesturing to one of the tubs he had under his arm. Holding up the other tub, he declared, "But I've also got another flavour too!"

He slumped onto the couch with very little grace.

The First Officer sat as far away from his Captain as he could.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Kirk, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Talk or eat?"

"And what, may I enquire, are we to talk about exactly?"

"Anything you want, Spock. How you felt when it ended, for example."

"Captain, must I again inform you that I am Vulcan. Vulcans do not _feel_."

"Liar!" Jim shouted as he leapt to his feet. "I saw your face when she terminated your relationship. The look in your eyes was like a mixture between when you landed on the transporter pad without your mother and when you were strangling me on the bridge! It was emotion, Spock. Sadness and unadulterated anger. So don't give me this bullshit about 'not feeling'!"

"Captain," he began.

"Jim," he corrected him as he slumped back onto the couch, feeling much better after letting all that out.

"I must apologise again for my actions on the bridge that day. Never have I acted so rashly, without thought or logic."

"Spock, I get that, man. You had just lost your home and your mother. And I taunted you viciously and horrendously. I'm sorry."

"It was the logical thing to do, Cap… Jim. I myself, even if it was me from another timeline, told you to."

"But that's it Spock! When do I act logically?"

Spock was about to respond, but Kirk cut him off.

"Rhetorical question. I taunted and humiliated you, and I am so sorry. I just… I wish you would acknowledge your emotions, at least to me. You don't like your emotion, and you don't use your emotions, I get that. Just don't lie to my face about not having them. Okay?"

"Yes, Jim,"

After a long silence, Jim finally asked;

"So what will it be Spock? Talking out your ex or eating ice cream?"

If Spock wasn't Vulcan, Jim would have said he looked discomforted. He smiled at that.

"Must I consume this delicacy, Captain?"

"Spock, call me Jim. And yes you have to eat it."

Spock made no move to eat the ice cream, so Jim came up with an idea.

He scooped up a small amount of the chocolate onto the spoon and moved it towards Spock's mouth.

"Eat," he insisted, waving the spoon about.

Spock just opened his mouth in submission. He placed the spoon in his mouth, and watched the Vulcan's lips move around it. Retracting the spoon, he tried to banish all inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

Jim could hardly fight the smirk off his face. It was just too funny!

"It is… surprisingly pleasing in taste and texture."

Jim continued to spoon feed his First Office the frozen delicacy, with a strange feeling that it would not end well.

_**~Later on~**_

"She says I'm emotionally constipated." The alien burst out suddenly. "She says she wants me to be more emotional. I'm a Vulcan, for Surak's sake!" Spock stated, with wild hand gestures.

"You are a Vulcan; it's your damn right to be emotionally constipated!" added Jim

"I know!" he agreed with a heavy sigh.

"Women," Kirk mused as he scooped another spoonful of ice cream. He shoved the spoon quickly into his mouth to stop him from chuckling. Spock was acting so differently, almost as if he was… drunk. Kirk tried to think back to his classes at the Academy, for anything that could shed light on the scenario that played out before him.

Coming up with nothing, he aimed to make the most of his given opportunity.

"So how was she, Spock? Vocal? Dirty talk? C'mon man, I want details!"

"Well, she _is _a linguist…" Spock failed to fight a smirk off his face.

"_Damn,_ Spock," Kirk exclaimed with a cheeky grin. He then had a sudden thought. "So you actually _do _understand innuendos!"

"Yes, but most of the time, I simply ignore them. They are far too..." he trailed off in search of a suitable word.

"Illogical?" Kirk offered.

"Yes, illogical. At the given moment, it seems I have lost the ability to do so. Oh well!"

"Spock, you are acting very weird. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, Jim. Better than fine, actually!"

Jim's brow furrowed. Not the response he was expecting. More along the lines of "I am adequate, don't be illogical, blah, blah, blah!" was what he was expecting.

He leaned forward and pressed the inside of his wrist to Spock's forehead. He was hot.

He must have said this aloud, as Spock giggled _-frickin' giggled- _and responded with a "Why thank you, Captain," and a smirk.

Kirk let out a frustrated sigh. "Not what I meant, Spock," he said.

"If you say so," chimed Spock in a sing-song voice. "But do not worry, sir. Vulcans have a higher body temperature than humans, if you have already forgotten. I am perfectly _fine!_"

"I know that, Spock. It's just that you're acting as if you are almost… I don't know, inebriated?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then requested the tub of ice cream the Captain had been feeding him from previously. He read over the packaging, and then gasped melodramatically.

"This... this delicacy contains chocolate!"

"So?" Kirk asked, hiding his worry with a look on nonchalance. "It's meant to have chocolate in it. It is chocolate flavoured. Or did I forget to mention that…? Oops…"

"Jim, chocolate has an adverse affect on Vulcans. It makes them, well… Lose their inhibitions and…" he trailed off.

"It makes you drunk, doesn't it?" Kirk said with a grin.

"Yes,"

Oh this was _good! _Jim thought.

"So, do you only talk about your sexual partners when inebriated, then?"

The Vulcan's countenance changed from almost jubilant to sad in a matter of moments.

"Nyota was my first," Spock began slowly.

"Oh,"

"I was bonded to a female Vulcan named T'Pring. Both T'Pring and I had years until our Pon Farr, so it would have been illogical to intimate with each other. Then I met Nyota Uhura, and I wanted to change that. I broke off a telepathic bond that I have had for years, just so I could be intimate with her! Do you know how _painful _it is to break a telepathic bond? It was _agony, _and she could never understand that. She kept complaining because I would not meld with her. That I wouldn't 'open up' to her. But couldn't. I just couldn't. It hurt so much."

By this time, Spock had tears streaming down his cheeks.

It broke Jim's heart to see his friend like this. He pulled his First Officer into a hug and held him tight. Rubbing his back soothingly, he whispered gentle words in his ear.

"And then," Spock continued after finding strength in his Captain's embrace, "She decides to break up with me. She doesn't even give me a chance to explain myself. She did it in such a public place and made it seem like it was my fault. Maybe it was…"

"It wasn't your fault, Spock. _She _was _hurting_, and she didn't think about how much you were hurting. If anything, I would say it was her fault." Jim said, pulling away slightly.

"I was hurting so much," Spock whispered. He wiped away his tears, and then returned his hand to his lap.

"Man, I'm sorry," Jim said, cautiously placing a hand over the aliens'.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Jim's companion when their fingertips touched.

"Shit, what have I done this time?" Jim asked, shocked

Spock chuckled. "You kissed me!"

"Oh okay," Jim replied calmly. His mind was still reeling from his companion's admission of actually feeling emotion. Then Spock's words finally sunk in. "I WHAT?"

"You kissed me," Spock repeated, still amused

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I cannot catch ONE DAMN BREAK! First the chocolate, and now _this? _Shit!"

"It is… okay, Jim. I know you did not mean it. It is just a… misunderstanding between cultures."

"I was not taking advantage of you, I swear!" Jim joked

Spock just laughed.

"Thank you, Jim,"

"For what, kissing you?" Jim was, admittedly, a bit confused.

"No. Well, maybe. That did make me laugh. For being here. For helping me."

"You're welcome," he beamed at his First Officer. He reached to place a hand on Spock's shoulder, then hesitated. "Anything overly intimate about me touching your shoulder, Spock?" he asked

"No,"

"Good," he replied as he placed his hand on his companion's shoulder, and squeezed it slightly.

_**~Later~**_

Soon, Spock began to act like his old self again.

Kirk was worried. How were they going to handle their newfound friendship? Would Spock even acknowledge it? Perhaps it would be best if they acted like they did before Jim came to Spock's quarters, ice cream in tow.

"I do believe the effects of the chocolate ice cream have worn off sufficiently, Jim," Spock stated, drawing Kirk out of his musings.

"Man, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about the whole "Chocolate + Vulcan = Drunk Vulcan" equation. But I'm not sorry that we had this chance to talk," he said with a sincere smile.

"Aside from the chocolate, are you sure this was not an elaborate plot to ensure and strengthen our superficial friendship?"

"No?"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"I don't know!"

"I am at a loss, Captain,"

"How about; I'm not sure if checking to see if you were able to function completely after the termination of your romantic relationship with Lieutenant Uhura was the only reason for me coming here. Better?"

"I do believe the human expression would be "clear as mud", Cap… Jim,"

Jim just sighed. "Perhaps it did have something to do with friendship. Perhaps not."

Spock tilted his head a fraction to the right.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Spock. You're my… you're a member of my crew, Spock. And I don't like it when members of my crew are hurting."

"Just a member of your crew, Captain?"

The sudden change from "Jim" to "Captain" stung ever so slightly.

"Are we even friends, Spock?" Jim asked exhaustedly. Crap, he was not meant to say that out loud.

"Vulcan's find friends and friendship to be illogical,"

Kirk felt a lump form in his throat.

"Spock," he tried to cut in, but Spock carried on.

"That being said, no other Vulcan has had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I'm sure their ideology would be greatly altered if they did. I will always be your friend, Jim."

**0-0-0-0-0**

So yeah, I have a knack for making a fluffy and sappy Spock. My bad… :-P (I'm not sorry)

What did you think? Please drop me review, they make my day so much brighter!

**Love, Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


	2. AN (BTW, I'm sorry)

Hey guys! Yes, I know this isn't an update of sorts, and I'm sorry. Usually, I hate it when this happen, but please, I ask just a moment of your time. I just want to ask that if you liked this fic, "The Healing Powers of Friendship and Ice Cream", could please answer a poll on my profile pertaining to it? Pretty please and many thanks.

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


End file.
